To acquire information regarding the characteristic physiologic parameters and regulatory mechanisms of the premature infant, and contrast the changes of these parameters in those infants who grow successfully with those infants who adapt inadequately to their environment. In addition, we are actively investigating diagnostic and therapeutic means of facilitating the adaptation of critically ill infants to their extrauterine environment.